Whatcha Say
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: This is a SonAmy/Sonally/Shadally/ShadAmy. Amy comes home after work to find her husband Sonic in bed with Shadow's wife Sally. Amy brings Shadow in the picture so Sally will have someone to yell at. A little twist is at the end. I don't own ANYTHING! R


_**I got a sudden hit of inspiration for this SonAmy/ Sonaly/ ShadAmy thing, I do not own Sonic, Sally, Shadow, or Amy (even though I wish i did) I also don't own this song, it's 'Watcha say' by 'Jason Derulo'**_

* * *

"Sonic... I'm home" Amy Rose Hedgehog said as she entered her house after a long day after work, She was really looking forward to a good nights rest after a long relaxing bath with her husband. Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy heard moans coming from upstairs and she carefully climbed the stairs. "Sonic?" she asked carefully, the guest's bedroom door was barely open. She carefully opened the door and stood in shock, there... on the bed, was her husband Sonic, having sex with Sally Accorn.

**_[Chorus]  
wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best  
of course it is_**

"SONIC!" Amy screamed her eyes full of tears, Sonic covered his body with the bed sheet, and Sally grabbed her robe and tied it around her body. Sonic was shocked that his wife was home early.

"Amy... wh-what are you doing here, home i mean so early?" Sonic asked as he remembered she lived here with him.

"I got off of work early, what is _she_ doing here?" Amy asked crossing her arms, Sonic and Amy have been married for 3 wonderful years, in till now. Amy Rose Hedgehog is 25 while Sonic is 28 (Sally is 29, a year older than Sonic)

"W-well..." Sonic stuttered rubbing the back of his quills, what else are you supposed to do when you've just been caught by your wife cheating in your guy's own house?

"We should tell you" Sally spoke up, but should've kept her mouth shut because of the death glare and scowl painted across Amy's face.

"Explain, please... I want to know _everything!_" Amy said drumming her fingers on her arm and tapping her foot, her long quills in little clumps because of Oil that got in there. She works at Tails' garage, fixing machines and robot's, ect.

_**[Verse 1]**_  
_**I was so wrong for so long**_  
_**Only tryin´ to please myself (myself)**_  
_**Girl I was caught up in her lust**_  
_**When I don´t really want no one else**_  
_**So no I know I should of treated you better**_  
_**But me and you were meant to last forever**_

_**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_  
_**To really be your man**_

"I'm waiting" Amy said bouncing her leg on her knees. The three where down in the living room Sally still had her sky blue robe on. Sonic changed into a dark green robe.

"Well... you see. I couldn't control my hormones any longer. Sally stopped by on her way to the pool. One thing lead to another, we got up there. I intended for it not to last as long as it did. Then, next I knew it was 8 and you where home" Sonic said.

_**(oh!)**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn´t know what to do**_  
_**But when I become a star we´ll be living so large**_  
_**I´ll do anything for you**_  
_**So tell me girl**_

"I can't believe you, Sonic!" Amy said pacing around the room, Sonic looked was looking down and Sally was getting changed to leave.

"I'm sorry, Amy... but. We've been married for three years without any 'action'. I needed some" Sonic said, Amy put her hand up to silence him from talking anymore

"I don't want to hear your excuse. I _was _going to give myself to you tonight, but that's over with when I saw queen slut in the house!" Amy yelled

"I'm not a slut!" Sally said entering the room again with her 'normal' clothes on

"I'm sorry, Sally... I just caught my husband cheating on _me_ with _you_ so I don't really care what I call you or him right now!" Amy said clenching her fists.

_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Mmmm that it´s all for the best?**_  
_**of course it is**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**_

"I understand how your feeling, Shadow wont even give me pleasure either. So my hormones took over me too. I'm so very sorry Amy. I didn't mean to hurt you" Sally said trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Amy said and shoved Sally away from her.

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**How could I live with myself**_  
_**Knowing that I let our love go (love go)**_  
_**And ooh what I do with one chance**_  
_**I just gotta let you know...**_  
_**I know what I did wasn´t clever**_  
_**But me and you we´re meant to be together**_

_**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**_  
_**To really be your man**_

"Amy, I only meant well... I didn't expect this to happen-" Sonic started but got cut off by Amy, she was more angry than sad by now.

"Of course you only meant well, Sonic. You always mean well! and didn't expect this to happen, So you knew this slut was going to enter _our_ house?" Amy said and glared at Sonic.

"Sally isn't a slut. We told you what happened. Why don't you believe us?" Sonic asked standing up.

"Oh... so I'm supposed to just take you back after you cheated on me? with queen slut here?" Amy said marching up to him and pointing at Sally... again.

"You already used that term" Sally pointed out.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Amy yelled in her direction.

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn´t know what to do**_  
_**But when I become a star we´ll be living so large**_  
_**I´ll do anything for you**_  
_**So tell me girl**_

_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Whatcha say (Whatcha say)**_  
_**Mmmm that it´s all for the best?**_  
_**of course it is**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**_

"Don't yell at her!" Sonic said and pushed Amy a little ways away from him

"Fine, _I _wont" Amy said and got her cell phone out, before Sonic could take it away from her the door blew down

"Oh shit" Sonic muttered and took a couple _**BIG**_ steps back away from the door, he looked over to his glaring smirking wife

"You brought Shadow into this!" Sonic demanded running up to her, Amy nodded "He could blow this house up!" Sonic said. Meanwhile Shadow was glaring at his wife

"Explanation now!" Shadow barked, Sally gulped

"I-I don't know what Amy told you" Sally said shakily

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**Girl tell me what to say I (say I)**_  
_**I don´t want you to leave me**_  
_**Though you caught me cheatin´**_  
_**Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)**_  
_**I really need you in my life**_  
_**Cuz things ain´t right girl**_

"She didn't tell me anything! she texted me saying and I quote 'Drop everything else and get over here as fast as you can' so here I am... ready to know what the hell is going on!" Shadow demanded. Sally just hunkered down in fear of her husband.

"She cheated on you with my husband." Amy said calmly, her arms folding behind her back. Shadow's jaw clenched as he glared at Sally.

_**Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)**_  
_**I don´t want you to leave me**_  
_**Though you caught me cheatin´**_  
_**Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)**_  
_**I really need you in my life**_  
_**Cuz things ain´t right...**_

Shadow and Amy met in the middle as Sonic and Sally came together in fear from there 'life-long mates'. Amy and SHadow glared at them then turned to each-other. "Hey Shadow... how's the kingdom?" Amy asked her voice like she never yelled at anyone.

"Pretty good, Amy... the crime rate is lower. Also the Maria statue is looking great, not to forget lien-Da is doing a great job looking for any law breakers. I say the kingdom is looking pretty damn good right now... How's life?" Shadow said crossing his arms and lazily shifting to one foot, Amy crossed her arms too.

"Oh, same as always... Tails' keeps working me, Who knew fixing greasy planes, and cars wouldn't get you a very big tip. I think I need a new job. One with good pay. Well... since I want a child. They're A lot of work. I mean Cream... gosh She was an angel and I loved her... but she just got so expensive as a baby. I had to help Vanilla pay for her, but other than that. Pretty good" Amy said then Amy and Shadow's soft faces turned hard again when they saw that Sonic and Sally where sneaking out of the room.

"GET BACK IN HERE, NOW!" Amy yelled and Sonic and Sally carefully made there way in.

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**_  
_**I just didn´t know what to do (i just didn't know what to do)**_  
_**But when I become a star we´ll be living so large**_  
_**I´ll do anything for you**_  
_**So baby whatcha say!...**_

"If you really did love me, You would stay away from Faker!" Shadow yelled and crossed his arms and glared at his little 'wife'.

"But... I love him" Sally mumbled tears breaching her eyes, Amy turned to Sally and Sonic.

_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Mmmm that it´s all for the best**_  
_**of course it is**_  
_**[Coda]**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Ooh that you only meant well?**_  
_**Well of course you did**_  
_**Mmmm whatcha say**_  
_**Whatcha say (whatcha say)**_  
_**wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**_

"What. Did. She. Say?" Amy growled her fist turning white from the pressure on them. Sally and Sonic took a step back away from the very scary pink hedgehog, and the red glowing black and red hedgehog. Shadow and Amy shared one glance at each-other and nodded.

Sonic picked Sally up and ran out the door. "I'm going to kill that jackass at some point" Amy muttered

"So~ I take it you didn't tell him?" Shadow asked, Amy gave a small smirk

"What do you think? beside... you didn't tell Sally either" Amy said

"True... but, if you didn't find your husband and my wife together... your stomach would've swelled up more. And Sonic would get suspicious" Shadow said patting her stomach

"I would've told him I got raped" Amy said simply, Shadow smirked at her and kissed her gently on the lips

"Isn't it great when you find your husband or wife cheating on you, then you never have to say you where cheating on them too?" Shadow said

"Yeah... That is great. We get to yell at them, and we don't get caught... What a weird messed up world this is" Amy said

"No... this is my world" Shadow said and kissed her again

* * *

**____****o.O a twist, R&R PLZ! ^^**  



End file.
